Orange Lounge Radio March Madness
Instsitution On February 2, 2008, DMN announced the launch of OLR March Madness, a 64-game tournament pitting the best games against each other. Format DMN allowed listeners to email him their 16 best games of all time, in order from 1 to 16. The #1 rated game would get 16 points, with each subsequent nomination getting one less point than the last (#2 gets 15 points, #3 gets 14, etc.). The 64 highest-scoring games would be placed in a bracket format, with the highest scoring attaining higher seeds. Brackets IF SOMEONE COULD MAKE THIS LOOK NICE, DMN WOULD APPRECIATE IT!!!! ROUND ONE Roberts Region 1 Chrono Trigger (78.95%) defeated 16 Sonic the Hedgehog (21.05%) 8 Super Mario RPG (26.32%) upset by 9 Legend of Zelda (73.68%) 4 Super Mario Bros. 3 (68.42%) defeated 13 Mass Effect (31.58%) 5 Rock Band (94.44%) defeated 12 Golden Sun (5.56%) 2 Final Fantasy 7 (84.21%) defeated 15 Xenosaga Episode 1 (15.79%) 7 Final Fantasy Tactics (55.56%) defeated 10 Disgaea (44.44%) 3 Dance Dance Revolution (70.00%) defeated 14 Metroid Prime (30.00%) 6 Soul Calibur (84.21%) defeated 11 Tales of Symphonia (10.53%) Summers Region 1 Final Fantasy 6 (94.44%) defeated 16 Silent Hill (5.56%) 8 Gunstar Heroes (46.67%) upset by 9 Contra (53.33%) 4 Super Smash Bros. Melee (63.16%) defeated 13 Blaster Master (36.84%) 5 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (63.16%) defeated 12 Sonic Adventure (36.84%) 2 Legend Of Zelda: Link to the Past (94.44%) defeated 15 Wangan Midnight Maximum Tune 3 (5.56%) 7 Sonic 3 & Knuckles 47.37% upset by 10 Half-Life (52.63%) 3 Super Mario Bros. (94.74%) defeated 14 Super Off-Road (5.26%) 6 Street Fighter III 3rd Strike (52.63%) defeated 11 Halo 2 (47.37%) LOKI Region 1 Super Metroid (73.68%) defeated 16 Starcraft (26.32%) 8 Mega Man X (66.67%) defeated 9 Pokemon Gold/Silver (33.33%) 4 Metal Gear Solid (78.95%) defeated 13 Tony Hawk's Pro Skater 4 (15.79%) 5 Perfect Dark (17.65%) upset by 12 BioShock (82.35%) 2 Tetris (94.74%) defeated 15 Total Annihilation (5.26%) 7 Street Fighter 2 (57.89%) defeated 10 Beatmania IIDX (36.84%) 3 Super Mario 64 (89.47%) defeated 14 Alleigance (10.53%) 6 Portal (84.21%) defeated 11 Pokemon Blue/Red (15.79%) Ferret Region 1 Super Mario World (78.95%) defeated 16 XenoGears (21.05%) 8 Final Fantasy 10 (44.44%) upset by 9 Katamari Damacy (55.56%) 4 Donkey Kong Country 2 (64.71%) defeated 13 Outrun (35.29%) 5 Super Mario Galaxy (47.37%) upset by 12 Secret of Mana (52.63%) 2 Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (78.95%) defeated 15 Kirby Super Star (21.05%) 7 Star Fox 64 (36.84%) upset by 10 GoldenEye 007 (63.16%) 3 Mega Man 2 (89.47%) defeated 14 Crysis (10.53%) 6 Silent Hill 2 (78.57%) defeated 11 Tekken Dark Resurrection (21.43%) ROUND TWO Roberts Region 1 Chrono Trigger (65.52%) defeated 9 Legend of Zelda (34.48%) 4 Super Mario Bros. 3 (66.67%) defeated 5 Rock Band (33.33%) 2 Final Fantasy 7 (73.33%) defeated 7 Final Fantasy Tactics (26.67%) 3 Dance Dance Revolution (42.86%) upset by 6 Soul Calibur (57.14%) Summers Region 1 Final Fantasy 6 (82.76%) defeated 9 Contra (17.24%) 4 Super Smash Bros. Melee (70.37%) defeated 5 Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney (29.63%) 2 Legend Of Zelda: Link to the Past (70.97%) defeated 10 Half-Life (29.03%) 3 Super Mario Bros. (75.00%) defeated 6 Street Fighter III 3rd Strike (25.00%) LOKI Region 1 Super Metroid (71.43%) defeated 8 Mega Man X (28.57%) 4 Metal Gear Solid (71.43%) defeated 12 BioShock (28.57%) 2 Tetris 66.67% defeated 7 Street Fighter 2 (33.33%) 3 Super Mario 64 (28.57%) upset by 6 Portal (71.43%) Ferret Region 1 Super Mario World (67.74%) defeated 9 Katamari Damacy (32.26%) 4 Donkey Kong Country 2 (40.00%) upset by 12 Secret of Mana (60.00%) 2 Legend Of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (51.72%) defeated 10 GoldenEye 007 (48.28%) 3 Mega Man 2 (65.52%) defeated 6 Silent Hill 2 (34.48%)